Sunflower
The Sunflower the second plant you get in the game and it's one of the three sun-producing plants that the player acquires. It's an essential plant as sun is the resource of the game. The Sunflower can be upgraded to the Twin Sunflower if bought from Crazy Dave's Shop, which produces double the sun. In the music video at the end of the game, Zombies on your Lawn, a Sunflower is the lead singer. (Voice and music by Laura Shigihara). The Sunflower is based on the Helianthus annuus http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sunflower. Suburban Almanac Entry Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! Sun production: normal Sunflower can't resist bouncing to the beat. Which beat is that? Why, the life-giving jazzy rhythm of the Earth itself, thumping at a frequency only Sunflower can hear. Cost: 50 Recharge: very slow Usage The Sunflower is the primary sun-producer throughout the entire game, although replaced with the Sun-shroom for nighttime levels, and often upgraded to the Twin Sunflower in later levels. If planted, the Sunflower will produce 25 sun right away after 5 seconds, then the usual 24 seconds for the rest of the game. This also applies to nighttime levels. Just before releasing the sun, the Sunflower will light up in a yellowish white hue, as if the Sun is in its body. Strategy Since sun is the form of energy required to grow your defense, producing more sun means you’ll be able to grow a much larger force. With that in mind, you’ll typically want to have at least two full columns of Sunflowers (10 or 12 of them, depending on which areas you are playing in), although some players prefer one column. The Tree of Wisdom recommends planting two columns of flowers, although this is not really necessary; eventually enough sun builds up that, due to the extra plants, there are no more places to plant anything. As Sunflowers do not ever do any damage, they must be protected at all costs. Putting them in the back row (the leftmost, closest to your house) is a smart practice. However, some people put them in front of their ranged offensive plants (like Peashooters) as a last line of defense before their offensive plants (which they put in the back) get eaten, giving them more time to kill the all zombies. If you get in a level with no sun, you can only win by placing some Sunflowers. If there are Catapult Zombies in the level, you should plant an Umbrella Leaf nearby to protect them from basketballs. If there are Digger Zombies, and the Sunflowers are in the back, you should plant Pumpkins around them to protect them to prevent them from being eaten or if you haven't acquired the pumpkins, they should be placed second from the back to avoid being eaten and instead put any instant on the back (or a Split Pea). Gallery Sunflower3.png|A Sunflower that is producing sun. Wildsunflower.jpg|An actual sunflower Sunflower.jpg|An Imitater Sunflower htfy.jpg|Twin Sunflower and Sunflower images (3).jpg|A companion called "Singing Sunflower" from the game World Of Warcraft. The pet can be obtained by completing a few waves of "Plants vs. Scourge" in Hillsbrad Foothills. plantsvszombies5.jpg|A Sunflower dressed as a Conehead Zombie and a Zombie dressed as a Sunflower. Sunflower Garden.PNG|Sunflowers in the Zen Garden. Sunflowerwer.png|The Sunflower in the online version. seed 1.JPG|You got a Sunflower grey-and-color-sunflower (1).jpg Plant_Sunflower.png 1769830-plant sunflower smiling thumb.png sunflowers.PNG|8 Sunflowers Sunflower at credits.PNG|Sunflower sings the endgame song when you roll the credits. 1z148ow th.gif|Animated Sunflower. Sunglasses.png|Sunflower Sunglasses Trivia *The Sunflower is the only plant to ever verbally speak (during the credits while ending, Zombies on Your Lawn) when it sings the leading role. It is voiced by Laura Shigihara. **This might be the reason why Sunflowers are given mouths. **This also means it's the only plant to have a known voice, as most plants say something in its Almanac entry but players never hear them say it. *In the DS version her glow is different, instead its the same glow as when you hover the shovel over her. *The Sunflower resembles the Pokemon Sunflora. *The Sunflower's Suburban Almanac entry states that the flower bounces to the beat of the Earth. However, the bouncing may be an indication of when it will produce sun because the flower produces sun approximately twenty bounces. *Sunflower is a female plant. Others are Cattail, Cactus, Flower Pot, Blover, Marigold and Twin Sunflower. *The Sunflower is the main representative of the plants. *In I, Zombie, when you steal a Sunflower using a Bungee Zombie or crush one with a Gargantuar, 200 Sun will instantly come out at once from the Sunflower. *The Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Gold Magnet, Magnet-shroom, Marigold and the Twin Sunflower are the only plants that can glow. **The Sun-producing plants and the Marigold glow when spitting out an object (i.e. Sun and Money respectively) where as the Magnet-shroom and the Gold Magnet glow when attracting an object, caused by their electrical charge. *In the Plants vs Zombies website, when on the Zombatar tab, a Sunflower with yellow hair can be seen in a corner of the screen, but you cannot change your plants with Sunflower. *The Sunflower is one of the plants that appear on the loading screen, the others are: Peashooter, Repeater, Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Cactus and Chomper. *The Sunflower will glow if it's about to give sun to the player. This happens with all Sun-producing plants. *It also resembles Tula from Peggle game. It's possible that Tula was Sunflower's cousin, as Renfield, another Peggle character, is mentioned in the Suburban Almanac to be Pumpkin's cousin. *In the MMORPG World of Warcraft, exists a Quest, which, after you've beaten a Plants-vs.-Zombies-like minigame, rewards you with a pet, which looks exactly like the Sunflower and sings sometimes. *A new Limited Edition GOTY pack has been recently released containing a Sunflower figurine. *The Sunflower Glasses are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 80 Microsoft Points. The Sunflower Seed Packet is also available. It costs 240 Microsoft Points. The Sunflower Dress was also available. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. *You can plant Sunflower in front of a Marigold is collect as many sun and money as Plants and Crazy Dave you'll buy. *The Sunflower is seen in the Plants vs. Zombies Original Soundtrack conducting. *In this level 1-3 the tutorial said plant three Sunflowers in a row, but in level 1-4 lets you plant 5 Sunflowers instead of 3 Sunflowers. *The Sunflower in Zombies on Your Lawn is voiced by Laura Shigihara. Notes See Also *Twin Sunflower *Sun-shroom *Sun *Plants *Zombies on Your Lawn tl:Sunflower Category:Plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Neutral Plants